terra_australis_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Beta v1.2.0
The Combat Update This page will continue to be updated with what new features are going to be released for the 1.2.0 beta release. This update will be centered around combat and late-game content with the major features being new weapons, new armour, special abilities, crafting and raids. It will also include a map expansion to include a new high level dungeon to the east of Windor, a new dark forest area including dungeons and a Barbarian Encampment. The south of the map will also be expanded to include new islands offering several new mining locations, a high level dungeon and new farming areas. New Areas * The Maplewood Forest ** A new area to the west of Terracina is currently under development. Contents Include *** Barbarian Encampment *** Dungeon *** A new port city * Nazeem ** Arabian/Desert city to the north-east of Windor *** Development postponed. Crafting (Skill) * All weapons and armour will be able to be improved with augmentation slots, with the number of slots being dependent on the level of the player’s smithing skill and the tier of the armour/weapon. Equip can have a maximum of three augmentation slots. ** Slots are filled with augmentation stones using the crafting skill. ** Augmentation stones may be bound to armour, weapons/tools or jewelry. ** Some stones are only able to be bound to certain items or types of equipment while others may be bound to any type of item. ** Each augmentation stone is also aligned with one of three schools of crafting. Players need to meet the minimum school level required in order to attach the stone to equipment. ** School levels are earned by binding augmentation stones of the particular school. ** Stones may be received as drops, rewards from treasure chests, raids or quests. ** Binding stones to equipment will require augmentation shards. Which are received similarly to augmentation stones, but in larger quantities. * Crafting experience is earned by successfully augmenting equipment or deconstructing existing enchantments on equipment. Fletching (Skill) * Skill used to create arrows, requires arrow shafts, feathers and arrowheads. Can be made on a workbench at an archery guild. * Number of arrows created increases with each level as does the tier of arrows able to be made. Equipment Several new weapons are being added for each combat type, although all new and existing weapons may be customized further using the crafting skill. Both magic and ranged will receive a new combat stance allowing defence split training. Melee * Terracine, dragonite, obsididine and black diamond weapons will become available. * Two new whips, the qilinbian (61 attack) and glass whip (75 attack), fast weapons with a relatively high rate of damage. * Scythes, all tiers available. Weapon with a large range of attack, pulls or pushes enemies away from the player depending on left/right click. Ranged * Throwing axes, available after completing a quest at the Barbarian Encampment. Available in tiers up to black diamond. * Hand cannons. Fires a variety of cannonballs made of iron. Have dual archery and firemaking requirement. ** Standard cannonballs for dealing large amounts of damage to a single target, grapeshots for use in pvp, raids or multicombat areas (AoE damage) or explosive shots made with blackpowder. ** Blackpowder may be created using the firemaking skill. ** One black powder is consumed every ten shots by the hand cannon. * 6 New tiers of ranged armour, leather, bearskin, hunter, mithril plate and araxian plate. Ranged armour types provide additional bonuses to archery but offer a lesser defence bonus. Magic * Various new types of wands that will have different numbers of augmentation slots. * Various types of mage robes with augmentation slots. * Battlemage robes which can subtract a portion of damage inflicted from the wearer’s void energy instead. Jewelry * Jewelry will be available in the form of necklaces/amulets, rings, belts and bracelets. * All types of jewelry will have one or more augmentation slots and will be equipped by placing them in the players 4×4 crafting interface. * Possibility of allowing extended number of jewelry slots to donators in the future. Enchanted nipple piercings anyone? Raids * Raids are a group, multicombat activity in which players will enter a dungeon and sequentially clear rooms of monsters, solve puzzles and work co-cooperatively in order to reach and defeat a final boss. * They will be available at varying levels of difficulty and the amount of difficulty may be further customised by the party, before entering the dungeon. * Each player will accumulate points for contributing to the fight as they progress through the dungeon. * Both the difficulty and the player’s contribution combined will be used to determine the rewards received by the player. Raids offer opportunities to receive unique rewards, unobtainable through other methods. * The entire party will also receive an amount of base experience that can be increased by completing the dungeon quickly, not losing as many lives, discovering hidden areas and more. This experience can be given to a skill or skills of the player’s choosing (must be a combat skill) once they have completed the raid. * A party will fail the raid if all players die or if the number of team lives reaches zero. Abilities Melee * A number of new ‘Named Weapons’ are being added which do not have augmentation slots. Instead these weapon may have one or more special abilities that can be activated by shift clicking with the weapon that cooldown over time. Archery * Several new abilities are being added to archery that can be used with any bow. Abilites are acquired by spending skillpoints and completing challenges at archery guilds. Planned abilities are as follows: ** Double Shot ** Longshot ** Triple Shot ** Seeker Shot ** Explosive Shot ** Quick Draw Agility * A small interface will allow players to activate temporary boosts depending on their agility level such as speed boosts, heightened defensive abilities, increased attack speed and more. New Items (More Coming Soon) * Blackpowder, made by combining bat guano and charcoal from willow or elm logs. Firemaking requirement. * Bat Guano, can be collected from cave walls. * Charcoal, made by using logs in a furnace. Other Changes Cooking * Reaching a mastery level for a specific food will allow you to cook more than one at a time at ovens, with the ability increasing as higher cooking levels are reached.